


with all your silly ways now

by Blackgate Transfer (ConjurerofWords)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Writes Letters to Talia, Epistolary, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, and They're Angsty™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/Blackgate%20Transfer
Summary: In which height is the least of all the things that shatter Damian's expectation of his father.





	

Mother,

I fear him. You told me that I was a perfect child, that he would...that he would have to acknowledge my place as his son and his partner. He has done no such thing, Mother. He has cast me aside in favor of pretenders. Did you know of the ones who came before me, Mother? I expected to be the first, and while I still believe that I rightfully am, it pains me to see him searching for what is now at his side. Or at least, tries to be at his side. He says that I am too brash, too arrogant to work with him. To be his son, even. He doesn’t say as much, but I know he thinks it. I see that look in his eyes. I have challenged him countless times, Mother, but I do not wish to. I only want for Father to take me along in his battles as you did with me. I don’t think he is as perfect as you made him out to be.

Sincerely,

Damian


End file.
